


Conchell wedding

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, Conchell wedding, M/M, Wedding Fluff, instead of a vday fic you get this, solangelo minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: A short little Conchell wedding.





	Conchell wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give you guys a V-day fic with Mitchell and Connor because let's face it: Aphrodite boy(!) but with having my own relationship falling apart these past months and ending with a bang today (yes, today) my heart just wasn't in it. I'm giving you this little gem instead. It's been sitting in my "done"-folder for a few months because I've wanted to save it for sometime special. I guess now's a good a time as any.   
> Hope you enjoy it.

It was the day of his wedding and Mitchell was freaking out. I mean, _it was the day of his wedding_ , could you blame him? No, I thought so. In half an hour he was getting married to the love of his life and he was scared to death.

At the moment, Piper was sitting on a chair in front of him and rubbing soothing circles on his wrists. It wasn’t helping. Will was standing, leaning against a bunkbed sipping a whiskey that he had gotten from gods know where and looked him over with concern in his eyes. Mitchell was bordering on a panic attack. He was close to hyperventilating and his pupils were dilated.

‘What are you scared is going to happen?’ Will finally asked.

‘There could… there could be a monster attack.’

‘We’re at fricking camp Half blood. There will be no monster attacks.’

‘How can you know that?’

‘Look, the Hecate kids have performed like a thousand defense spells on the magical border just for this occasion. There. Will. Be. No. Monster. Attacks.’

Piper turned around to look at Will and then she narrowed her eyes at Mitchell.

‘Tell us what you’re really afraid of, sweetie.’

Mitchell was a little scared to look at them when he said:

‘What… what if he doesn’t say yes?’

Piper hugged him tightly, wrinkling both her dress and his shirt. Will joined her, embracing them both in his long arms.

‘Of course he’s going to say yes,’ Will mumbled into Piper’s hair. ‘ _He_ proposed to you. He loves you like crazy.’

‘But…’

Mitchell freed himself from their hug and started pacing the floor of the Aphrodite cabin. He was fiddling with his engagement ring.

‘…what if he’s finally realized that I’m not as cool as he thinks I am? And… and he, like… if he doesn’t show up?’

Piper looked at Will and for a few moments they had a silent conversation that ended with Will sighing.

‘I’ll get him,’ he said and left the cabin.

Nico was sitting on the steps sipping a whiskey of his own and staring down at the tent where the ceremony and reception were to be held. He looked up when Will came out.

‘Hey, what are you doing here?’

‘I got sick of Percy. Had to get away for a while, but I didn’t wanna come in and disturb you.’

‘Oh. That would have been fine. Wanna join me? I have to go talk to the groom. Er, the _other_ groom. We have to try something unorthodox. Mitchell is high key freaking out in there.’

‘Aight, I’ll come.’

They walked hand in hand to the Hermes cabin and even before they started climbing the steps they heard the roaring laughter from within.

‘Well I suppose he’s relaxed alright,’ Nico said.

Will knocked on the door and waited. He knew better than to enter the Hermes cabin on his own. There were too many booby traps inside and he hadn’t been in there for years. There was no way he would remember them all. It was Cecil who finally opened.

‘Will! To what do we owe this pleasure?’

‘I need to talk to Connor.’

‘Come on in.’

Cecil steered the couple around the traps and then into the room where the Stoll brothers were sitting on a bunk drinking champagne and smoking cigars because _of course_ they were.

‘Are you celebrating _before_ you get married, Con?’ Will smirked.

‘Of course I am, William. This is the happiest day of my life and I’ll be damned if I won’t celebrate every fucking minute of it.’

‘Well, while you’re getting high on life your fiancée is borderline having a panic attack in his cabin. Neither Piper nor I have been able to calm him down. He’s hyperventilating and if you don’t want this ceremony ruined because I have to put him on oxygen in the infirmary I suggest you come with me and talk to him.’

‘He’s gonna be pissed. You know how adamant he was about the whole don’t see each other before the wedding-thing. Fuck, Will, he forced me to sleep here and told me I couldn’t even go to breakfast. Travis had to sneak me pancakes.’

‘Yeah, I know, and I have a solution for that.’ Will fished up a bandana that he had in his pocket and Connor nodded.

‘Sorry, boys,’ he said to Travis and Cecil. ‘I have to go save this party even before it’s started.’

‘We’ll come too, then we can go down to the ceremony afterwards,’ Travis suggested.

 

\------------------------

 

‘Wait here,’ Will said when they got to the Aphrodite cabin. He gave Connor the blindfold and went inside.

‘Mitch, Connor’s here to see you.’

Mitchell looked up at him.

‘We’re not supposed to…’

‘I know. But, you’re freaking out and he just wants to check to see if you’re okay. He’s worried about you. I gave him a blindfold and you can just close your eyes so we don’t ruin your makeup. Come here.’

Piper helped him get out of his seat because his legs were shaking and his knees were threatening to give in. Will went out and got Connor, and then guided him to where Mitchell was standing. The second he felt Connor’s hands on his waist Mitchell relaxed. He leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder and nuzzled his face in his neck.

‘Guys, we’ll wait outside. Call on me when you want to get out, Con.’

‘Sure thing, Will. Sweetness, are you okay?’ he asked once he heard the door being closed.

‘I am now.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I dunno, I’m just being stupid. Somehow I got it in my head that you were going to say no or maybe not even come down at all and I panicked.’

‘Sweetness…’

‘Don’t say anything, I know I was being an idiot, I just… this is fricking scary, Con.’

‘I know. I think so too. The only reason I’m not freaking out is because of the amount of champagne Travis and Cecil have been pouring into me.’

‘Okay, so right now I _really_ wish I could get drunk, too.’

‘I’m not _drunk_.’

‘You do sound a little drunk.’

‘I’m not drunk, I’m just… relaxed. I think.’

Mitchell chuckled. Connor did too, before he said:

‘You’re wheezing, sweetness.’

‘Am I?’

‘Yeah. You have your inhaler?’

‘In my pocket.’

‘Use it.’

‘I will. When you leave. I’d like to see what I’m doing.’

‘Of course.’

They were quiet for a while, before Mitchell sighed:

‘Well, I guess it’s time we got this over with.’

‘I guess. I’ll go down first, give me ten minutes and then you guys can follow. Okay?’

‘Okay. I love you.’

‘Oh, I _love you_.’

Connor put his hand on Mitchell’s cheek and kissed him. Mitchell melted into the kiss. Then, before he knew it, Connor called for Will to come and get him and he was gone.

Mitchell opened his eyes again. He was alone in the cabin, except for Piper. He fished out his medicine dispenser from his pocket and inhaled once before putting it back. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He leaned his head against her shoulder and exhaled shakily.

‘It’s going to be fine,’ she said.

‘I know. I just had to freak out a little first.’

‘I know.’

Will entered the cabin.

‘Okay. We have five minutes, then he’s in position and we can go. Katie is fixing the last chinks in his suit before he’s ready.’

‘And he’s not going to see me?’

‘He’s waiting behind the first curtain and you will be outside the tent until the procession starts moving. Travis will accompany him and I will accompany you, just as you guys planned.’

Mitchell smiled at the memory. They had actually had a huge fight over who was going to get to walk down the aisle, something they apparently both had been looking forward to. Eventually they had settled on having them both do it, accompanied by their respective best man. Connor had originally asked his mom to do it but she had declined and said Travis was much better suited, since Mitchell had already asked Will. She didn’t want Mitchell to feel left out since he had no mortal parent to accompany him. Instead, she was now sitting on the front row, squashed between Hermes and Aphrodite. Hermes had his arm slung over her shoulder and talked excitedly about the wedding, asking her whenever the _other_ one would work up the courage to propose. She just laughed because she had been asking Travis the exact same thing. He had been pretty pissed about it.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Despite having acted so ridiculously self-confident earlier, now that it was time, Connor was the one who was shaking. Travis was looking down at him and smirking.

‘Not so tough, now, huh?’

‘Shut up, Travis.’

He just shook his head.

‘You know, it’s just a wedding. The man of your dreams is standing behind you _and_ remember how he was freaking out earlier because he thought that you were going to say no. It’s going to be fine.’

‘What if I faint?’

‘From what? You’ve never fainted in your life.’

‘I know, but still.’

‘Your Aphrodite boy is rubbing off on you.’

‘Shut up.’

‘No, I mean it in a good way. A little stage fright is just healthy. You’ve always been too confident and laid back.’

‘Look who’s talking.’

Travis only laughed at that.

‘I guess it’s a family trait.’

Travis straightened the tie and brushed an imaginary speck of dust off of Connor’s grey suit. He flicked the green carnation his brother had in his button hole and smiled.

‘You’ll do fine, Con. All you have to remember to do is say I do and everything else will be fine. You don’t moderate this party, that’s Piper’s job, you should just relax and go with the flow on this one.’

‘You’re right. Gods, I cannot believe I’m marrying him. Like, right now.’

‘Yeah, you did good. He’s a catch that one, overthinking and anxiety issues aside.’

Connor laughed. It felt relaxing. He could do this, _without_ fainting, he told himself.

Suddenly the bridal march started playing and Travis offered him his arm. Connor took it and grinned up at his brother.

‘Let’s go then, lover boy.’ Travis said and pulled Connor along with him down the aisle.

When the curtain was pulled aside as they entered the big tent Connor gasped. The Demeter and Aphrodite kids had done an amazing job with decorating it. Pride colored garlands hung from the white canape ceiling and the aisle was sprinkled with flower petals. The white fabric walls were fluttering in the breeze but at the end, behind the altar, the fabric had been pulled aside to reveal the Long Island Sound. The water was glittering in the sunlight.

‘Nice, huh?’ Travis whispered.

‘Yeah.’

Frank was standing at the altar in his praetor outfit. Next to him stood Chiron in full centaur form. They hadn’t bothered with the mist because the only mortal they had invited was Kevin and he saw right through it anyway. How had they discovered he could do that? A rather unfortunate incident involving him using Mitchell’s keys one day and finding Connor polishing his celestial bronze blades on the couch. He had jumped up, a blade still in his hand and pounced on Kevin before he realized who he was. Kevin had screamed and then ran down to where Mitchell was waiting in the car babbling incoherently about his crazy boyfriend pointing a dagger at his throat, Connor after him. Mitchell had started laughing, like doubling over kind of laughing and it had been so contagious that Connor had started laughing too, forgetting all about the dagger in his hand. Kevin had hid behind the car, whimpering, until Mitchell had gotten a curious look in his eyes.

‘Wait, you can actually see that?’

Now, in hindsight they should probably have counted themselves lucky that he did run to Mitchell and not straight to the police. They had ended up abandoning their plans for the day and after having convinced Kevin that Connor was in fact _not_ going to murder him, that it wasn’t even possible with that blade, they had coaxed him up to their place and explained everything to him.

Now, when Connor had reached the altar and Frank and Chiron both smiled at him, he tensed up again. Travis felt it and leaned in to whisper:

‘Turn around.’

Connor did and wasn’t that the sight of the century? Mitchell was just entering the tent arm in arm with Will Solace. He was wearing a champagne colored suit that was shimmering. His shirt and tie were pink and he had the same green carnation in his button hole that Connor did. Katie had made them. Connor almost lost his breath. In addition to the green carnation Mitchell also had small, white flowers pinned in his pastel green hair. He believed it had to be Piper’s handiwork. He was so beautiful that Connor wanted to cry, so he did. Without looking Travis handed him a Kleenex and Connor smiled at his fiancée while he wiped his tears. Mitchell smiled back and silently thanked whoever had invented waterproof mascara.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Everything had gone pretty smoothly after that. Neither one of them fainted or vomited, which Mitchell counted as a win after having realized that Connor was just as nervous as he was. There had been ‘I do’s’ from both parties and after the exchange of the rings, when Frank said they could kiss, Connor had of course been Connor and grabbed Mitchell, dipped him backwards and frenched him in front of everyone.

Not that Mitchell complained.

Will was currently holding his speech and Connor had nestled his head in the crook of Mitchell’s neck. He was talking about the summer when they had gotten together and Mitchell had to walk around an entire day in pink and sparkly clothes before the night had ended with Connor throwing him in the Long Island Sound and they kissed. Well, the night hadn’t exactly ended there, but that wasn’t something Will though he could include in his speech. There were children present.

 

\---------------------------

 

Piper came up to them where they were standing outside the tent, trying to catch a couple of minutes by themselves before they had to go back to the party. Mitchell had just taken one of the flowers from his hair and weaved it into Connor’s curls.

‘It’s time for your dance, guys.’

‘Thanks, sis, we’ll be right there.’

Mitchell held out his hand to his husband. _Husband_. It did have a really nice ring to it. Connor was smiling nervously at him. They had both been taking dance lessons because honestly, neither one of them were much of slow dancers, and now everyone would be watching. Mitchell could feel how nervous Connor was.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just… you know, dancing in front of all those people, and it’s supposed to be our first dance as husbands. It’s a lot of pressure, you know.’

Mitchell had an idea.

‘It doesn’t have to be.’

‘What?’

‘It doesn’t have to be our first dance as husbands.’

He put his free hand in the small of Connor’s back. Connor looked confused for a second before he caught on and put his free hand on Mitchell’s shoulder. Mitchell leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder and they stood like that, swaying from side to side without music for a moment while Connor relaxed.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

‘You’re welcome. Ready to go face the crowd?’

‘I think so.’

Mitchell pressed a kiss to his cheek. His hazel eyes were almost gold in the light of the setting sun. Connor could stand there all night, just getting lost in them. He leaned in and gave the love of his life a proper kiss, tongue and all. When he pulled back, Mitchell was blushing.

‘Come on, sweetness, let’s not keep them waiting.’

 

\------------------------------

 

Something rammed into Mitchell from behind. He was just about to reach for his celestial bronze knife that he always kept strapped to his ankle when he realized it was in fact Cecil. He had one arm around Mitchell’s waist and one around Connor’s and he was positively beaming.

‘Doe! No, wait, Stoll! Hah! You’re a Stoll now! Where have you been hiding this amazing guy all these years?’

The smell on Cecil’s breath indicated he had been having maybe a champagne or five too many. Mitchell looked at Connor, confused. Connor just looked amused at his younger brother.

‘Who?’

‘What do you mean who?’ Cecil exclaimed. ‘Him! The… the mortal. Kevin. He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on,’ Cecil swooned.

Connor and Mitchell both started giggling. Connor put an arm around Cecil’s shoulders and leaned in like he was going to whisper something conspiratory.

‘You know he’s bi-romantic ace?’

Cecil made big eyes at his brother. He looked from Connor to Mitchell, who nodded, then back at Connor again like he couldn’t believe what he heard. Like it was too good to be true and they would call the bluff soon.

‘He is?’ Cecil hissed. ‘He’s like me?’

‘He is like you, Markowitz. No go get him,’ Mitchell said and shooed Cecil on. They watched as his head made its way through the crowd towards Kevin who was just on his was out of the tent.

‘Want to follow them and spy?’ Connor asked.

‘More than anything in the world,’ Mitchell said and grabbed his husband’s hand.

When they got out of the tent Will and Nico was standing just outside the entrance, whispering to each other.

‘What?’ Connor asked.

Will jutted with his chin towards where Cecil was dragging Kevin away from the tent and down to the beach. The mortal was blushing profusely and so was Cecil, or maybe that was just the champagne. Mitchell smirked at them.

‘Maybe we should throw Cecil an apple?’ Will said, snickering.

‘Oh ha ha, very funny,’ Mitchell said and hid his face in Connor’s chest. He could feel Connor laugh.

‘Honestly though,’ Connor said, ‘I’ve been shipping that for years. It’s about time it finally happened.’

‘He calls them Cevin,’ Mitchell said.

Connor fished his phone up from the inside pocket of his suit and called Travis who was somewhere inside the tent, or maybe the Demeter cabin. However, he did answer his phone.

‘Bro,’ Connor said excitedly. ‘Cevin is canon.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come befriend me at tumblr @makerofaqueen


End file.
